


The Trick

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 25, Rey is 19, Rey is a hooker, Reylo - Freeform, Smut Reylo smut loves, Virgin Ben Solo, april fools lol, armitage and Poe are assholes, hux is not evil, med students, praticaljokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey is a hooker hired to go to ben solos door to see if he wants a happy ending his buddies Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron saying into kinky things like want happy ending she gets more then she bargains for especially when Ben is unexpectedly tall big and fucking gorgeous and she’s instantly smitten and will do anything he asks as long as he keeps her





	The Trick

“Come on man that one looks good enough!” Poe was saying to armitage. Armitage shakes his head “no we need better that one looks way to cheap!” Poe rolls his eyes “come on won’t any hooker do!” Armie looked at him and smirked “nope this has to be the perfect April fools  joke.” 

All three of them grew up together they were also each in medical school. But while him and Poe had girls galore especially with there future doctor careers that are irresistible to the opposite sex Ben was actually always looked at first but he ignored most of the women that took an interest not to mention he was still a Virgin. 

Poe spotted a girl young looking brown hair with a natural tint of red freckles across her face and lush lips with lovely golden skin. Lord the girl didn’t look like she belonged in the brothel they went too. She was lovely dressed in a red top that showed a nice toned flat stomach she was a bit on the skinny side but she had curves in all the right places. And a black leather short skirt that showed perfect tanned legs. Her eyes were an incredible hazel.

Poe grinned wickedly turned Armie towards her “what about her” armitages mouth dropped open and then he grinned wide “She’s perfect!” They walked over to her. “Hullo you two looking for a good time?” She asked in a sexy little British accent. Armitage just put on the charm. “No but we need you for a friend he’s shy and sent us.” 

“Oh umm okay.” She’s done this only once before where a guy sent friends to buy her. The other one poe piped up “he’s also into kinky stuff he likes Asian porn ya know women who say love you long time and want happy ending stuff like that!” His friend the ginger shook his head “yes and he wants you to Umm say those things to him if you accept.....” he pulled a 500 dollar bill out of his wallet. Her eyes widened she took the money.

”Umm yeah sure take me to your friend guys. For 500 I’ll do whatever he wants even if it’s get on my hands and knees and bark like a dog while he fucks me in my arse!” 

Poe nearly laughed out loud at that. So she got in the car a cherry red corvette. These boys are rich she thought. 

They drove her to what looked like a frat house figures she thought older college guys they looked no more then twenty five and this was med school. Future doctors she thought. It kind of annoyed her rich med spoiled frat boys with nothing better to do. 

They hid while she walked up the steps. That ginger described this ben as weird looking. She knocked on the door. 

Who the hell was knocking on his door at this time he needed sleep and it was two in the fucking morning. It was probably his annoying roommates and fellow fraternity boys armitage and Poe losing the key again because they both are drunk. Ugh he thought armitage and Poe were his childhood friends as well. Although he didn’t know why he even associates with them most of the damned time!

Ben opens the door saying “my god guys you need several extra.....”  he froze seeing a girl instead a hooker from the looks of her but she was fucking beautiful with hazel eyes and lovely pink full lips and brown hair with a natural tint of red, golden skin. God she was so fucking gorgeous she took his breath away. 

What popped out of those lovely lips was made him open his mouth in shock! Her accent was even better and it made him hard “love you long time, want happy ending, me love you long time.” She said in a breathy voice. 

She wasn’t prepared for what greeted her he was fucking gorgeous and she wanted to climb that like a tree. She felt already wet between her legs. Ugh she thought those guys only paid her to say these ridiculous words. She felt foolish. He was tall and big like really big with a long nose that went perfectly with a very unconventional face that was extremely appealing he wasn’t weird looking at all. Arrrrg those assholes. She thought. 

She wiggled herself and continued “please me love you!” She said in a breathy voice. “Fifty dollar luv you long time!” She made herself say. Her cheeks were gettin red with embarrassment so was his then they heard laughter. His jaw ticked he looked darkly to her right where Armie and Poe were hidden. 

Thats when rey just broke “alright mate look I’m so sorry your...Friends paid me 500 dollars to say umm this!” Ben face changed from anger to a smirk which she found sexy as hell. Then he did something unexpected and snatched her in his arms and kissed her he might have been a Virgin but he had made out with a few girls before. Her arms were around his neck their tongues dueling then he dragged her in his room. 

He locked his door picked her up and threw her on his bed where his face went immediately between her legs as he removed her panties with his teeth. And his tongue went in her folds  she moaned as he ate her out her hips writhing into his face. “Mmm yes your already wet little one aren’t you.” He said and god his voice made her wetter. “Yes sir” she moaned. His mouth went down on her again licking and sucking her clit. God this beautiful girl tasted good. “You taste good what’s your name.” 

R....rey! She told him breathless he smiled mmmm pretty rey he breathed his warm mouth went back to her pussy he ate her out until she screamed climaxing on his face. He kissed her stomach raised that top up to kiss her breast nipping each nipple rey ran her fingers through his hair moaning leaning into him wanting more. Then she tasted herself on his lips as he kissed her again. Her hands went down to his pants he grabbed her stopping her “naaaahah!” He said shaking his head then he ordered “beg me to fuck you baby girl!” 

She was so keened up that she said “please fuck me please!” He grinned slowly damn he knew if he waited his perfect girl would show up. He unbuttoned his pants pulled them off rey looked at him still ready still pleading “now call me daddy!” He ordered she did “please daddy fuck me!” He took his shirt off and underwear and crawled on top of her and plunged into her god she felt so good, she felt right tight and wet around his cock her long legs around his hips as he thrust in her again slamming into her over and over making her scream “yes daddy! Yes!” Until he felt his spend spurt inside her tight wet channel.

Ben clasped on her they both breathing hard he grinned “I hope those bastards heard you baby girl. She grinned big as well “oh I agree ben!” 

Much later he had all her clothes off with her on top riding him hard screaming “yes daddy more!” 

Then he got her from behind plunging inside her over and over until  they both climaxed. Sated he passed out. Rey kisses him softly grinning wide as she left. Ugh Ben had her sore but god pleasantly so she likely would never see him again but she would never forget the working over he gave her. 

Poe and armitage stood out while she walked out smirking big at them as she slowly walked away. There mouths were dropped wide it looks like they heard the whole thing. Hahaha she thought. 

**Two weeks later**

**”** hey rey!” Somebody bought you out!” Rey came out of her room. “What!” She said. “Yeah bazine said. “You must have gave some guy some prime pussy cause he bought you out.” To say she was surprised was an understatement it was rare that working girls were ever bought out. It was a huge deal as well because it meant that they would belong solely to whoever bought them. 

Some girls it went well because they ended up actually married most not so well because yeah they ended on drugs are dead!

She was between fear and actual happiness because it would get her out of what she never felt good about it was just a living one she utterly hated though it was either this though are  stay with that fat slob of a foster father she had that worked her and left her starving from age six to the time she got away from him at sixteen. After that she worked here and there until about eighteen when Baz took her in and she became a hooker. 

They prepared her to meet this guy. She wore a sparkly silver dress that showed her legs. And asseted her breast. Her mouth dropped open as she saw him. “B....Ben!” She said her hazel eyes wide. “Hello rey.” He said smiling he drew her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She melted then drew away shaking her head “why?” She asked. 

“Well he said taking her hand and walking her out. “I fell for you at first sight!” 

“Two that night when I found you gone rey nearly drove me crazy!” He turned everything he told her god she thought he meant it. She threw her arms around him kissing him. Crying “thank you Ben I...think I might have fell for you at first sight as well!” He grinned kissing her again and they got in his car driving out of the brothel she worked at.

**A month later**

Rey now worked with cars that was the only perk she gained from Plutt. Was she knew cars. Plus Ben got a place and they were living together. 

They both sat only in day wear watching a movie it was splash her favorite he kissed her hair “I love you baby girl” he breathed into her hair. She grinned “I know.” He smiled as she lifted her head and his lips locked with hers. 

Who knew armitage and Poe pulling that April fools joke would ever get him the girl he had been waiting for.

End

NOTES

APRIL FOOLS DAY GUYS I THOUGHT YA COULD USE SOME APRIL FOOLS REYLO SMUT😏 

COMMENT BOOKMARK AND SEND A KUDOS IF YOU LIKE THIS 

 

 

 


End file.
